hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bennlimos/HxH Episode 118 Discussion
What an epic-sode! Hello everyone, my name is Benn. Please to meet you all. I got a go-ahead from Jaadowg and Goregutz to do this week's episode discussion. And what can I say, what an episode to do my first blogpost here on HxH wikia... so please be easy on me. The title of this weeks episode is "A False Rage," focusing on Youpi's newly discovered ability to literally explode using his rage. We get to see the Leaning Tower of Peijin during the start of the episode. Thanks to Morel's ability, the tower remains erect. And then we saw Menthuthuyoupi. It was interesting how Youpi, after calling his own self a "foolish servant of the king," was able to come up with an idea when Knuckle would land his attack. Knuckle schemed against the seeming weakness in Youpi's destructive ability which is mostly fueled by his rage but unfortunately, it backfired. For Youpi to be one of the three Royal Guards, he must possess the abilities of an excellent fighter, far superior than ordinary soldier ants. So it was a big mistake for Knuckle not to consider that the second explosion could be a trap. We get to see the crater formed by Youpi's attack. So Question #1: Who do you think made the bigger/deeper crater? Youpi's or Uvogin's Big Bang Impact? Who's attack is more powerful? Btw, he did not name his attack. Or did he? Meanwhile, Pouf seems to have been able to escape Morel's Smoky Jail while the latter is oblivious about it. If you're Morel would you rather just stand there for 5 minutes or you'll do something besides keeping Pouf "away" from the King? Ikalgo under the guise of Flutter successfully infiltrated Bizeff's hideout for his women though Brovada is on his tail. Ikalgo while using gyo found a nen note written on the wall. It was Palm's note informing the group that they may assume her dead if she's unable to make contact before their mission started. But with the nen still in tact, I think she's still alive. But can an emitted nen (concealed with In) be made to last for hours even when the weilder is already dead? While driving a truck, Ikalgo on his way out was stopped by Brovada. Asked if he accomplished his task from Hagya, Ikalgo made the wrong answer by saying 'yes' and Brovada started firing at him. Flutter's carcass was obliterated but Ikalgo had already slipped under the truck. I was thinking, probably, Ikalgo was already under the truck even when we first saw him from the beginning and he's been manipulating Flutter from there with his tentacles. (or do you guys would agree with that?) I knew it! Making friends with Killua makes you smart! (Gon is just a work-in-progress). Brovada left thinking the 'fake' Flutter had been destroyed. (RIP Flutter, you won't be missed). Brovada entered the room and it seems like he's trapped in there. It's gonna be weird though if he won't be able to escape that elevator with his gun equipped lobster claw. Question #2: Who do you think has the stronger nen gun/machine gun? Franklin or Brovada? Knuckle experienced time compression and went on praising himself about it but realized that he's staring death in the eye. Thanks to Killua, Knuckle's life, and Shoot's, and probably everyone else's were spared. Killua used his Thunderbolt attack to paralyze Youpi, giving Knuckle a chance to land 8 more blows improving Hakoware's interest. Question #3: On a hit-and-run type of fight against Youpi using Hakoware, you think 8 blows are enough? So even though the title is based off Youpi's ability, Killua ended up stealing the show. With Meleoron's God accomplice, KIllua effectively landed his thunderbolt against Youpi and by the end of the show expressed verbally that he's pissed and needed to blow some steam off. Last question, Question #4 If Knuckle is headed to the nearest hospital to heal Shoot, won't he be too far away for Hakoware to continue counting? Just a reminder: No spoilers from the manga, please. Thanks y'all! And sorry this is a bit late coz I have work during the day. Category:Blog posts